


Don't Be Late

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Hilary's family had one rule, do not be late to Christmas. Hilary was certain they could bend the rules, at least this once.
Relationships: Amanda Kessel/Hilary Knight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Don't Be Late

Hilary’s family had one rule, do not be late to Christmas. Hilary was currently on track to break that rule. Hilary had yet to warn her family about the impending tardiness but she knew it would be worth it. Her mother would scold her for not saying anything, her father would smugly smile, her brothers would pick on her for being ‘whipped’ and her grandmother… well her grandmother would just have to grin and bear for a while. 

Hilary looked at the GPS, they still had hours left in their drive. Hilary’s stomach growled.

“You care if we pull over at the next rest stop?” Hilary asked looking over at her passenger who was nearly asleep.

“That’s fine, I could use some stretch time and I’m sure Bane and Winny need a break.” Hilary looked at the two dogs stretched out in the back seat, asleep. 

“Yeah, I am sure they do.” Hilary laughed. 

“Hilary… you should call your family and tell them you are running late.”

“Mom will understand if I don’t say anything.”

“Hilary, I’ve met your mom, she’s wonderful but your extended family… They leave something to be desired.” Hilary laughed at that, pulling off the highway and into a rest stop. 

“Alright, I’ll call, but only because you don’t deserve to walk into that without some warning.” 

“I’m sure they are no worse than the team.” Hilary laughed again. 

“You’ve forgotten my family.” Hilary parked the car and looked over at the passenger. “You sure you want to do this Mands?” 

“Hilary, even if I did change my mind it’s four hours back to my place already you would never make your dinner.” 

“I’m ok with that,” Hilary said and Amanda leaned over and kissed her. 

“We’re going, I’m not giving you another way to wiggle out of introducing me to your family.” 

“You know I am not ashamed of this, of you.” Amanda smiled and kissed Hilary again. 

“I know, and I know they know we’re together but I want them to meet me as your girlfriend. At least before we get engaged.” Amanda grinned as Hilary groaned. “My mother is still waiting you know?”

“She can wait a little longer.” Hilary kissed Amanda before getting out of the car, letting the dogs out from the back. 

Amanda popped out of the truck, standing on the side and looking over the roof. “What about me? What if I don’t want to wait anymore?” Hilary walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Amanda’s waist and setting her on the ground. She brushed the blond hair behind Amanda’s ear, smiling softly at her. 

“Do you really feel like I am making you wait?” Hilary asked. Amanda shook her head and kissed Hilary’s palm.

“No,” She leaned up and kissed Hilary again. “I know you have a plan, we have a plan. I am good to stick with it.” 

“Good,” Hilary kissed her quickly. “I never want to make you wait. I hear it’s rude to make others wait.”

“Just remember that when we get to your family.” 

x-x-x

Hilary pulled into her parents’ driveway and sighed. “Home.”

“We’re late,” Amanda chuckled. 

“We’re fine,” Hilary said, taking Amanda’s hand in her own as they walked toward the door. Hilary pushed the door open, not bothering to knock, she was greeted immediately with her family, loud and boisterous as ever, she grinned. “Last chance love,” 

“Get in there!” Amanda laughed pushing Hilary forward, the two of them nearly tripping over the dogs as they ran in. 

“Just in time Hilary! Grab a spot the kids are about to open gifts.” Her mother said, kissing Hilary’s temple and hugging Amanda. “Good to see you, Amanda.”

“Thanks for letting me come.” Amanda followed Hilary over to an open spot on the floor. Hilary wrapped an arm around Amanda, pulling her back against her. 

“We should’ve stopped for a gift for your mom for hosting,” Amanda whispered against Hilary’s ear.

“She doesn’t mind,” Hilary promised, Amanda rolled her eyes.

“It’s the thought.”

“Mands, my mother is just pleased you are here.” Hilary kissed Amanda’s cheek before focusing back on the kids opening gifts around the room. 

The evening went much the same way, lots of laughter, conversations and plenty of relatives asking Hilary when she was going to ask Amanda to marry her. Amanda felt welcome in the home, in the family, even if it was the first time being there as Hilary’s girlfriend, the awkwardness she expected was nowhere to be found. 

x-x-x

Amanda curled into Hilary’s side yawing against her neck. 

“Your family is a lot,” Amanda said softly and kissed Hilary’s neck.

“I warned you.” Hilary chuckled. “You sure you want to join them one day?” 

“Of course.” 

“Can you reach my bag?” Hilary asked. Amanda rolled over eyeing the bag on the floor a few feet away.

“Yeah,” Amanda pulled it closer. 

“Tired of waiting yet?” Hilary asked as she reached around Amanda, pulling a small box out, a ring perched carefully inside. Amanda rolled back over to face Hilary. 

“Exhausted from it,” She replied, kissing Hilary. 


End file.
